I think I'm gonna Burn in Hell for your Love
by iXheartXdracoXmalfoy
Summary: When Nikkie and Aaron Draven transfered to Hogwarts, they were mad: mad at their dad and mad at England. Once they met the Golden Trio, life got better and Nikkie met Harry. Unfortuneatley, Nikkie also met Draco, and that put Nikkie in a race for this life. She doesn't know it but she may have to greet hell itself, if she wants to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**"Well, here we are." my dad said as our plane started it's descend into merry old London England. I looked out the window, down at the cold, gray landscape that was soon to become my new home. This place would never be my home. My heart would always belong to the crowded city streets of Manhattan.  
"I can't believe this shit." my twin brother Aaron said. "I never wanted to come here." I felt the same way he did. My dad was an important American ambassador for the Ministry of Magic. We were living happily and just fine right where we were, attending The New York School of the Magical Arts, performing in a little cover band called 'Robotic Orgasm' for the local underground scene and hanging with our best friends all day, every day. Until Dad got the call that ruined our lives and took everything we loved away from us. Now my brother and I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My dad nudged me, trying to get my attention from the window. I sighed and took off my headphones, giving him a 'What the fuck?' look. He noticed it and didn't let it slide.  
"Little girl, you better wipe that look off of your face before I do it for you." He threatened under his breath. I sighed and looked at him, with a much less insulting look. "Now, I won't be able to take you and Aaron to platform 9 ¾ but,"  
"Wait, what in the flying fuck is Platform 9 ¾?" My brother interrupted, causing the flight attendant that was making her rounds, look at him with a very lost and confused look. 'Oh shit' I thought. 'Muggle alert.' I smiled politely at her and she smiled back, asking if we needed anything. I said we didn't and she looked back at Aaron, who gave her a flirtatious smile and wink. I saw her reaction: the typical flushed cheeks spaced out look and weak knees. I laughed to myself. My brother always had a way with the ladies. I nudged Aaron after she passed, he was looking at her butt, and he gave me a smug nod and turned his attention back to my dad. He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to us.  
"Platform 9 ¾ is the barrier at Kings Cross Station that leads to the wizarding world. It has the scarlet train which will take you to Hogwarts."  
"We're going on a train? Why aren't you dropping us off?" I asked. I really didn't want to be wandering around London like lost little puppy dogs.  
"I have to report to work as soon as we land, otherwise I would, ninos, you know that." I sighed, looking back out the window, the discussion officially over to me.  
"Wait," Aaron said, after opening his bag of complimentary peanuts. "What about our school books and shit? I'm sure this school has a slightly different curriculum than Manhattan."  
"Oh don't worry about that. The headmaster of the school offered to pay for all your school supplies this semester. They're already at the school waiting for you. Wasn't that nice of him?" He reopened his newspaper and sat back comfortably in his seat and gave me a smile. The smile pissed me off. It was like moving here was all ok, when it was most certainly not.  
"You know what, Dad?" I turned to him and grabbed that stupid newspaper out of his hands, ignoring the shocked looks I got from Aaron and my dad. "I don't think I want to go to this new school. Aaron and I had a perfectly good life back home. Our band was on the verge of a big break, we just started working on our own songs. We got nominated for a real fucking tour!" I was getting loud, but I didn't care. I needed to rant. "We were going to perform our first real non cover show, for The 'Take My Gun and Shoot Your Boyfriend' tour, but instead of leaving us right where we were, you decide to uproot us and bring us over to this stupid gray lifeless country! Do you know how far away I am from a single hot fine ass boy?! I never wanted this, Dad. You had no right. No right at all!" I stared at my dad and all of a sudden, he smacked my arm, hard. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" I looked over at my brother who just gave me his 'Shut up already!' look, as he rubbed the spot on his arm.  
"You need to shut up and stop being so dramatic, Nicholasa!" My dad used my Spanish name, so I knew that I really needed to shut up. I didn't want to but I did. I growled and leaned back roughly, not wanting to look my dad in the eye right now. "Look kids, I'm so sorry about this. I know your band was getting big, too big for the underground if you ask me, and I know you're going to miss Gordon, Adrian, Tyler, Bruce and all them hoodlums, scumbags and low life's," This got a small chuckle from Aaron and I. "but I had no choice. This is my job. There's a really big problem going on and they need the extra help, even from overseas. Besides, it's not like you're going to be by yourself. You have your brother, of course, and did you forget about your cousin? Veronica is going to be there. Remember how sad you were when she transferred?" I smiled a little at this. I did miss my cousin. We were always close growing up, even if she was a few years older than me.  
"Yea, you're right about that. I do miss her. It's just; it's a whole different country. I mean, I know it's not like I have to learn a completely new language to get around, but still, it's different. It's not home. Besides, I'm already labeled weird in America, even amongst the weirdos I get strange looks. I don't need to be weird in England, either, where there are a lot more weirdos."  
"You're not weird, mi hija." My dad said, just as the plane touched down. "Your, umm, well let's see. I'd say you were, hmm." I looked at my dad, with raised eyebrows. He chuckled nervously and nudged my brother in the side, causing both of us to jump. "Hey, Aaron, mind giving me a hand here, she's giving me her murderous look." My dad asked.  
"Haha, sorry old man," My brother laughed as he put his headphones, magazine and iPod into his Yu-Gi-Oh backpack. "You fell into the hole; you got to climb out yourself." My dad just smiled at me and took my hand.  
"You are an extraordinary witch, my daughter. Hogwarts would be very lucky to have you." I smiled at my dad and gave him a big hug. "That goes for you too, Aaron." I laughed as my dad ruffled Aaron's long black and blue streaked hair. "Well, let us be off this miserable plane. You don't want to miss your train." I sighed and stood up, slinging my Pokémon backpack over my shoulders. I followed my brother and father out of the plane, into the crowded airport then out onto a double Decker bus that was going to take us to the station, and our new school. From point A to point B, just as I expected, I got stares and looks from all sorts of these England bastards. I guess it's not every day you see a rock star with bright purple scene hair with black tips, snake bites and other piercings, and an extensive collection of tattoos, accompanied by her rock star twin brother, with his own collections of tattoos and piercings, with shaggy blue and black mop of hair. Not to mention my pops: this dude looked like he belonged in a 1940s mobster movie. I could just see us now, as out of place as a priest at a death metal show, people staring at us like we're a bunch of dumb shits. Well, the way I see it is, if a shit storm is going your way, remember to hunker down and carry a lot of air freshener. London, I give you Nikkie Rael Draven, badass rock star and as of today, newest Hogwarts student.**

**3 3 3 **

**Ohhemmgee! Chapter one! The Americans have landed in London! Keep an eye out for the next chapter, and don't be shy to send me feedback!**

**Remember, to be high is to be happy:)**


	2. Chapter 2

After Dad dropped us off, we were all alone at the train station. I clutched tightly to my brother's arm, and looked around, getting strange looks from everybody passing by. "What the fuck you looking at, you old ass bitch?!" I yelled at some broad passing by, who squished her face up at me. She looked away quickly, running as fast as her skinny old lady legs would allow her. I looked around, sighed and just took off walking.  
"Yo, Nik, wait up, fool." My brother yelled as he caught up with me and tugged on one of my braids. "Jesus fuck, Aaron do not pull on my hair." I yelled as I turned around and smacked his arm. He gave me a small smile, the dimples in his cheeks making him look like he could be a model if he wanted to and his metallic gray eyes showing me nothing but love. I smiled back, even though I had always envied his dimples. It was one of the things he got and I didn't, just like he envied the way my lips curl when I'm up to no good, and my purple eyes. Nobody in my family could ever figure out why my eyes were a bright, vibrant purple and my brother's were like metal. It was one of the main things that made us unlike any other twins our age. I laughed to myself and jumped on my brother, giving him a big squeeze.  
"God, Nik, what the hell is wrong with you?" He laughed as he squeezed back, a little too hard.  
"I'm just glad that I'm here with you, Aaron. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side."  
"I feel exactly the same way, big sister." Once our sibling love session was over, I looked around and readjusted the backpack on my shoulders.  
"So, Aaron, where do we go now?"  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I sighed and we continued to walk around, looking for anything that would give us clues to an entrance to the wizarding world. After thirty minutes of walking, Aaron poked my in the side, causing us to jump. I gave him a look, and he pointed to a very big group of people. There were eight people total, mostly redheads, talking about magic and Pig Pimples or whatever our new school was called.  
"You don't think that they could be going to the same place do you?" I asked Aaron, with my lost puppy dog look. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.  
"Well, there's only one way to find out." and we ran after the group. They were walking pretty fast and I my lungs just couldn't keep up.  
"Aaron," I gasped, out of breath. "I...can't...keep...up."  
"Seriously Nikkie, you need to stop smoking."  
"I haven't smoked…a cigarette in months."  
"I meant that dro, girl. You're high more than Willie Nelson." I laughed softly, and followed my brother. He got behind the person in the back of the group, a plump kindly looking woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am?" She and the man next to her turned around and smiled. "Well hello, dears. You must be Aaron and Nikkie Draven. My name is Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur. We heard from the headmaster that you two would be attending this year." She took Aaron's and my hand and kept talking and talking. She talked about how the headmaster, Dumbledore, told her about the new transfer students, Aaron and I, and then she told us about her son and his friends, who were in the same class or year as us. After she was done talking, she called for a tall skinny redheaded boy, who walked over to us with a girl with curly brown hair and a big scary orange cat on her shoulder. "Ronald, Hermione, this is Nikkie and Aaron Draven. The new transfer students that I told you about remember."  
"Yes I do, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not so sure Ronald does." Aaron and I looked over at the red head, Ron, and saw him gaping at us. He was looking at both of us, eyes stopping at our tattoos, hair and clothes.  
"Yo, you got a problem, chief?" Aaron asked a little roughly and Ron was snapped out of his gaze.  
"Umm, no, no problem at all." He quickly looked down as his mom gave him a stern look.  
"Ron Weasley, what have I told you about staring? How would you like it if some strange boy came up to you and just stared at you like a maniac?"  
"I wouldn't like it at all, Mum." She gave him a small whack on his arm and turned back to us. She didn't look at our piercings, tattoos or anything else. She looked past all that, and looked at us on the inside. I smiled to her but then noticed another boy walking up from behind her. He had just exited a bathroom followed by a big black shaggy dog. This boy had black messy hair, glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He had these dazzling green eyes and I found myself crushing on this unknown boy.  
"Nik!" I jumped up and found myself surrounded by three more redheads, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly and the boy I was staring at.  
"Nikkie, Aaron, these are my other three children. The twins are Fred and George; they're in their seventh year. Then there is my daughter Ginny, she's in her fourth year." The girl, Ginny, smiled at me and went to the shaggy boy and stood really close to him. "And that there is Harry. He's in his fifth year with you as well." He extended his hand right as Aaron and I chucked up the duce. He gave us a confused look and returned his hand. "Well, Arthur and I have to get going children, but it was extremely nice to meet you Nikkie and Aaron, and I hope you enjoy Hogwarts."  
"Thank you so much, Molly." Aaron said as he hugged her.  
"Yea, thank you for everything. We would still be wandering around here if we haven't found you." "Well, we're just glad we can help." Arthur said as he shook our hands. After they left, we turned to the group and suddenly I felt really small.  
"So, I hear you guys are twins." Fred asked me after I had started walking, followed by my brother. "Yea, that's right. I'm older by thirty seconds."  
"That's cool." The other twin, George, said as he walked along side Aaron.  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you dress like that?" The girl Hermione asked. I stopped and turned around.  
"I'm from Manhattan. You know, New York? A lot of people down there dress like this. Also, I'm in a band, with my brother here and our best friends back home."  
"You're in a band?" Harry asked excitedly.  
"Damn right we are dude. We're just a cover band right now, but Nikkie here has been working on our first album. We were just about to play our first real show, and then got transferred."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. It must suck having to leave everything you've ever known." Ginny said.  
"It does but its all good." I smiled at her. "I didn't think we were going to make any friends, but we did."  
"Six to be exact." Aaron said. I laughed and saw we stopped at a wall. "Is this it?"  
"Yes it is. This is the entry way. Now, you want to run at the wall right in between nine and ten." Hermione explained.  
"Run through a wall? Interesting. We didn't have this in Manhattan." Hermione and Ginny ran through the wall and disappeared.  
"We defiantly didn't have that in Manhattan." Aaron agreed.  
"How would you guys get to your old school?" Harry asked. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something told me that I was going to get to know this boy pretty well.  
"Well, we would take a bus from our house to the Ministry branch where our dad works." Aaron began as Fred and George ran through the wall.  
"Then when we were at our dad's office we would use Floo powder to get to school." I finished. "Well, you're going to like this way a lot better." Ron said, before him and Harry ran through the wall. I looked at Aaron and he looked at me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed.  
"You ready for this, Nik?"  
"Hell fucking yea I am." I answered, and we ran through the wall in King's Cross Station to the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what I saw once Aaron and I cleared the barrier: it was an amazing scarlet train. I stood there in awe for about five minutes before Harry tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, startled by his touch, and he gave me a small smile. "Sorry Nikkie, but we're getting on the train now."  
"Oh, ok Harry." I smiled at him and we walked towards the train. I looked up ahead and saw my brother getting along really well with the twins Fred and George. I smiled to myself then looked over at Harry who was turning a bright red color. "What's wrong? Are you getting sick or something? You look a little flushed." I placed my hand on his head and he flinched.  
"Umm, no I'm fine, it's just nerves." I raised an eyebrow at him. I may not be super smart or super pretty, but one of my many talents is how I can tell people are lying. Harry was a bad liar. He obviously didn't want to tell me what was up so, like the great Paul McCartney, I let it be.  
"Nikkie! Hurry up, you turtle! Let's get on this freight!" Aaron yelled from across the way, getting looks from the guys and second glances from the chicks. I chuckled and Harry took my hand, sending chills down my spine.  
"Come on, Nikkie. Let's get going." I smiled at him and we took off running towards the group. Harry was running to fast, and my lungs were bursting.  
"Whoa, Harry, don't make her run." My brother said with a sly grin once we caught up.  
"Why?" He asked and everyone looked at me, huffing and puffing on the floor.  
"Well, because she's got smoker lungs." Aaron laughed like he heard the funniest thing in the world. I flipped him off and Hermione kneeled down next to me, a look of genuine worry on her face.  
"Don't...worry...I'm...ok," I huffed out. "I just haven't been keeping up with my excersices."  
"How can you be a singer if you can't even run a few feet?" Ron asked as Harry and Hermione helped me up.  
"That's the exercise she's talking about. We haven't played a show in months. Our band mates were getting worried that we were reaching the end, but then we got the call that someone suggested us for a tour and what happens? We end up getting transferred." I pulled out my inhaler and huffed.  
"It's all good though. I mean, yea, I'm pissed and shit, but we can still make it when schools over. We have the band and shit, it'll just be a little later than initially expected."  
"That's the way to go, Nikkie!" George said as he patted my back a little too rough, reminding me of a friend of my brother's named Barnes.  
"Yea, besides, maybe Ol' Dumbledore will let you guys set your band back up. I heard this year he's a little more festive than usual." Fred added.  
"Festive? As in parties and shit?" I asked.  
"Yea, I had heard that, too." A tall boy with cute buck teeth said from behind us. "I heard there's going to be parties for Halloween, Christmas, New Years and Valentines. I've also heard rumors of a talent show."  
"A talent show?!" Aaron and I yelled together, scaring the group.  
"Neville, where did you hear all this?" Hermione asked crossing her arms. Neville seemed to shrink before her piercing gaze.  
"I can't recall, but I did hear it from a very reliable source." He turned to Aaron and me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor fifth year, you must be the American transfer students."  
"Yes, I'm Nikkie Draven and this is my twin brother, Aaron. We're fifth years too."  
"Wicked, I like your piercings by the way, both of yours." He said, referring to my snakebites and industrial, and Aaron's septum and eyebrow. "Your hair is really pretty, Nikkie. I love the purple." I blushed a little at this.  
"Thanks Neville, that's really sweet of you. Are you going to sit with us on the train?" I asked.  
"No, I'm meeting up with some friends but I'll see you at school." He waved goodbye and hopped onto the train.  
"Well, looks like someone is crushing on Ms Draven." Harry commented, with a smile that I returned. "C'mon. Let's get on the train."  
"Lead the way, dude." Aaron told him, and we all hopped onto the train. The inside was beautiful, with lots of spacious compartments and a snack lady. It ended up just being me, Aaron, Ron, Harry and Hermione in a compartment to ourselves. Fred and George and Ginny all disappeared once we got on the train. Finally the train started and just for the hell of it Aaron and I opened a window and started waving bye to everyone.  
"Who are you waving goodbye to?" Hermione asked.  
"No one," Aaron said.  
"That's the point." I added. "Goodbye!"  
"Bye! I'll never forget you!" Aaron yelled and we both started laughing our asses off. We stopped once we noticed the looks we were getting. "What?" Aaron asked. "Haven't you seen Titanic?" They all shook their head and Aaron and I face palmed.  
"Good Lord in Heaven, how have you not seen that movie?" I asked. "Never mind, the point is we are going to watch it someday, deal?"  
"Deal." The trio said with smiles on their faces. We all settled down to a game of Exploding Snap, some weird ass card game that Ron was teaching us. After thirty minutes Harry beckoned Aaron over and started whispering to him. I sat there trying to catch a word, when Aaron poked me.  
"Mind your own, loser."  
"What were you talking about? I demand to know!"  
"Alright, sis, calm down. We were just discussing how we needed someone to go get some supplies."  
"Supplies? From where?"  
"The snack trolley, they have candies and drinks and stuff." Ron said with an excited look.  
"Calm down, Ronald." Hermione said with a small smile.  
"So, we were talking and we volunteered you." Harry said.  
"Oh, really? Well what if I decided not to go?"  
"Aww, please?" Aaron, Harry, Ron and Hermione begged with pouty looks on their faces.  
"Alright you bunch of hobos, what do you want?" All of a sudden, Ron, Hermione, and Harry started yelling all these weird things out and I was immediately lost.  
"Umm, maybe you guys should write it down for her." Aaron suggested, pulling his spiral out of his bag and ripping a page from it. While Harry wrote it down, I stood next to the door and noticed a flash of bright blonde go by from the other side of the glass. Before I could investigate, Harry handed me the list and a small pouch of coins. I looked at them in confusion.  
"What are the coins for?" I asked.  
"Oh, that's to purchase our sweets." Hermione said.  
"Those don't look like pounds."  
"I agree with Aaron, England has separate wizard money?"  
"Of course," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Doesn't America?"  
"Nope." Aaron said. "We use the same cash for all our wizard and Muggle needs." He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and passed it around. I dismissed myself while the gang was distracted and took off in search of the candy lady. I didn't even know where to begin to look, until I saw her pushing a cart filled with all sorts of weird treats. 'Aha! I found it, I said to myself. I walked to the lady and before I got to her, a blonde boy walked away from the cart and knocked me to the floor as he passed by.  
"What the fuck?!" I yelled from the floor. Luckily, I wasn't hurt so I knew Aaron wouldn't come storming down the train. "Dude, you're an ass!" I stood up as the blonde boy continued to walk past me. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He turned around and smirked at me, and I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach. This boy was fucking hot. He had these cold piercing blue eyes and a smile that could make a cow eat a Big Mac. I glared at him and he glared right back.  
"What do you want?" I felt my insides melt. He had the voice of angels.  
"I want you to apologize. You fucking knocked me down!" I crossed my arms and gave him my best evil look. I smiled on the inside when I got the reaction I wanted. His blue eyes got a little softer and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back. "You see, it's not going to kill you to say two little words now would it?" He just smirked again but gave me a soft smile.  
"I'm sorry. I was in a hurry to get back. What's your name?" He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, looking at me with those dazzling eyes.  
"My name's Nikkie Draven. I just transferred here from New York."  
"Oh, I see." He gave me a sexy smile and moved a little closer to me. I scoffed and put my hands on my hips. "That's really interesting. I've always had a thing for American girls." He got closer to me and gently ran his thumb on my hip. I shivered and smacked his hand away. He smirked at me as if he knew what his touch did to me.  
"You never told me your name." I said, trying hard to clear my head of the inappropriate thoughts that filled my head.  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, 5th year, Slytherin and sex god." I scoffed again and rolled my eyes.  
"Sex god, yea right, and I am Her Majesty, the queen of England."  
"God save the Queen." He said and raised his eyebrows. I gulped and he smirked at me again. "So would you like to accompany me to my cabin?"  
"No thanks, Drake, I have to get my sweeties and head back to my friends."  
"Drake? What in the bloody hell is that?"  
"Oh, well you're name is Draco. So, I gave you the name Drake. Its close enough and he's a very talented rapper. You ever heard of him? He's got some amazing jams."  
"You're bloody weird."  
"Fuck you!" I yelled. "I'm not weird! You are!" He smirked at me and I stepped towards the candy lady.  
"Well hello dear. How are..."  
"Fine!" I interrupted and she gave me a disapproving look as I tossed her the list. She got the treats and I handed her the bag of coins. After she gave me what I assumed was the change, I turned around and headed back for my compartment. Malfoy was still there, staring at me with his arms crossed leaning on the wall like he was hot shit. I growled to myself and walked past him, not looking his way.  
"It was nice meeting you, Miss Draven." He whispered in my ear as I was passing by. I kept walking, trying to hide the chills his whispers gave me. Once I got back to the cabin, I noticed Aaron went through my bag. He was showing the trio my photo album. They didn't even notice that I walked in. They were laughing, probably at the photos of Aaron, me and our best friends and fellow band mates Adrian and Gordon on Halloween when we went dressed as the band, KISS. I sat down on the seat and sighed. This blonde boy I had barely known for an hour was already running through my mind. This was bad, very bad.

WHAT?! Feelings?! This could spell trouble for Nikkie! Find out what happens next! Stay tuned lovely readers~~


	4. Chapter 4

Draco…  
I couldn't help but watch Nikkie as she walked away from me. She had a certain sway that I could get lost in, and a great body. I really didn't mean to knock the poor girl down; she's so damn short I couldn't even bloody see her. Once I did see her, it was very hard to look away. I had never seen anyone quite like her. She had purple and black hair; which was done in two braids, tattoos; all over her arms she had colors and designs, her hands and knuckle had words done in unusual script, and from what I could see of her chest and shoulders had even more color and her neck was just alive with roses and music notes, the piercings she had in her septum was small and silver and the ones in her lip were purple rings with spikes in the end, and her earlobes were stretched to the size of a thumb. She also had purple eyes. I have never heard of anyone having purple eyes. She was a mystery, a far away being, and I was entranced by her. She had a hold on me that I couldn't quite understand. 'What am I saying?!' I shook my head, and laughed to myself. 'Draco Malfoy will never be a one woman man. This freak of a girl won't change that.' "That's a fact." I said out load.  
"Drackie! Where did you go?!" 'Ugh, not Broccov again.' I damn sure don't want to be kissed on and felt up at the moment. I quickly took off down the train, hoping to get a little alone time for a while. I passed by a certain compartment and heard a voice that screamed out at me, louder than the entire commotion on the train.  
"Ok, so let me get this straight, you haven't heard of Hawthorne Heights?!"  
"Nik, I'm pretty sure they haven't, if they haven't even seen fucking Titanic." I heard that guy's voice and suddenly felt a heat rise in my cheeks. 'Ha, I figured she would have someone to fuck around with. She did seem the type.' "But don't worry," The bloke continued. "My iPod has great speakers. I'm going to play a little song of theirs for you. Now, Harry, which one would you like to listen to? Pick the one you want." Harry? Surely, he mustn't mean…Oh no. I heard a disgusting laugh, and familiar voice.  
"This one. It's called Niki Fm, and that's cool because it's your name." It was Potter! And he was already picking songs about her! We just got on the damn train! 'What do I care? She's just a girl, the next night's lay. She's nothing to me.' I started to walk away when I heard another voice.  
"There's a song with her name in it?" It was Weasel. Figured he would know her, he and Potter are only fucking on a daily basis. The Mudblood too, they're all trash.' I got up just as the song started and I couldn't bring myself to walk away.  
"Well," Nikkie said. "This is 'Niki Fm.' "  
'let's go down now into the darkness of your thoughts. Hurry up now, we're waiting for us to fall. I fall to pieces now,  
I fall to pieces now,  
a broken mirror  
I fall to pieces.  
In your life.  
Silence in black and white. Falling forward as she walks toward the light.  
I know I'm outside of your window with my radio.  
I sleep with one eye open so I can see you breathing.  
I sleep with one eye open;  
I follow your chest home. Until I  
so I can see you breathing.  
I can see you I can hear you, breathe in, and exhale.  
Silence in black and white. ~~~~~~  
I know I'm outside of your window with my radio.  
I know I'm outside of your window with my radio.  
I KNOW!  
I'm outside of your window with my radio.  
Just so I can see you breathing.  
I'm outside of your window with my radio.  
Just so I can see you breathing.  
I'm outside of your window with my radio.  
One eye open, so I can see you breathing  
I'm outside of your window with my radio. You are the only station. You play the song I know. You are the song I know.'  
I couldn't believe her voice. She sang along to that song and I felt my heartbeat speed up in my chest. She was an amazing singer and I felt like she was singing to anyone else but me. 'What is this feeling?' I thought. 'What could have me feeling something I have never felt in my life, for a girl I barely even know, someone I have not known for even an hour?' I shook my head again and sighed. 'I don't need to be feeling this way for this girl, she is a no one. She wouldn't even be worthy to spend a night in my bed, and my standards aren't exactly high. I don't even know her blood status. She could be a filthy Mudblood for all I know!' I crossed my arms and smirked. 'I almost even felt like the two of us were going to be friends.' I got up from the spot I was sitting, and stood against the wall for a while. Hearing the conversations between these two new people and my worst enemies put me in a really off mood. I kept thinking back to the new girl. Her voice, her interests, the things she would do back home. The way her and her brother Aaron, was his name? Had been in a band and all the times Nikkie would have boys eating out of her hand every show. It made me angry, and sad. It scared me. This bloody broad scared me! 'Ha, why should I let a girl like that scare me? She's not even pretty and I could have dozens of pretty girls. She's just nobody." I looked around the corridor and wrapped my arm around the first attractive Slytherin girl I saw: she had these bright green eyes and long black hair, a body like molten lava and an ass that just won't quit, and marched away from the compartment, fighting with myself that I had some random girl whom I had never talked to before in my life under my shoulder and not Nikkie.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikkie…  
After showing the trio Hawthorne Heights, that asshole of a hottie, Draco, kept popping up in my head. 'I shouldn't like him,' I thought. 'He's scum. He thinks he is such hot shit, when really he's not worthy enough to wipe the spit off my microphone.' Although, I wasn't going to deny, he was pretty good looking. I give credit where credit is due and this boy is way overdue. He had a body that was so hard it could break diamonds; his eyes were like cold spheres of ice that burned hotter than the sun. He had a smile that could melt and freeze all at once. 'Stop, Nikkie!' I mentally slapped myself, and continued focusing on the conversation my brother and the trio were having. "That was a really beautiful song Nikkie, and you sang it so wonderfully." Hermione commented, a small smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes. I smiled a little at this.  
"Yea Nikkie, it's hard to believe that that great of a sound, could come from one as tiny as you." The entire compartment burst into the warm flames of laughter at Ron's words. I was small yes, but not tiny. The way he said it would make you think I belonged in the circus, which I didn't! I smiled at him and Hermione, and then turned to Harry. His green eyes seemed to pierce my soul; it was like getting shot in the heart with an archer's arrow, small and swift, but deadly.  
"Hey Harry." my brother's sudden outburst startled me out of my thoughts. I don't know for sure, but it seemed Harry was pulled from a situation similar to mine. 'Don't be stupid,' I lectured myself. 'Just because it looked like he was thinking, doesn't mean he was thinking about me.' I softly exhaled and looked at my brother who was digging in my backpack once again.  
"Excuse me," I said. "Why aren't you looking in your bag?" I gave my brother the look my dad used to give us when we were little, and to my amusement, it worked.  
"Damn Nik, don't do that! You look just like dad and it's creepy." He looked down into my bag and pulled out what he was looking for: magazines. "Yes! Nik, my sister, you are truly the queen." I nodded my head slightly as he handed me half the small stack of mags I had. I ended up getting Vogue, Fangoria, High Times and Nintendo Power. I gave the Vogue to Hermione; she sat next to me and started eyeing the Fangoria warily. I looked over and saw nobody reading the AP, which is what I wanted. While Aaron and Ron were looking at an issue of Rolling Stone, I reached for the AP, right at the exact same moment Harry reached for it. I flinched as our hands came into contact. It was fiery, like a small underground volcano just waiting for the right conditions where it would erupt and wreak havoc upon those above. Harry was a volcano, and I felt like the ground was rumbling right beneath me.  
"I'm sorry, Nikkie, were you wanting to read that?" His voice was like , sweet, smooth and satisfying.  
"Umm, yea, but we can read it together. I didn't know you were interested in music." He gave a soft laugh, and my heart exploded.  
"Well, my living conditions don't allow me to listen to the type of music I like but when I get to its always rock."  
"Right on, dude!" I gave him a high five and he gave me a really big smile. It was the kind of smile you could get lost forever in. I scooted a little closer to Harry and felt him gasp softly. I wondered what I could've done to get that reaction from him. He was so much different than the boys back in Manhattan. Back home, boys lost their virginity at twelve to sixteen and seventeen year old girls, or guys if they were gay. They also were very loud and quick to say what was theirs or what wasn't. Harry and Ron were timid, quiet and sweet. They had the hearts of fighters, defenders if the need ever arose, but at the moment, they were kindred spirits, and I admired that the most about them. I sat there in the train, with my brother and the new friends we had made, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. It was if the time just flew by. All of a sudden, the train horn, signaling our arrival to Hogwarts and the start of a new unexpected chapter in my life, blew.  
"Well, we're here." Hermione said, standing up to straighten out her school robes. Aaron and I were the oddballs; we didn't our school uniforms yet, dad had said we would get them once we were sorted into our houses, whatever the hell that meant.  
"Oh, sweet Lord in Heaven, finally! My ass was beginning to get sores." Aaron said. We all started laughing, including Hermione, who of course had to comment on Aaron's choice of words. We walked out of the compartment and down the corridor towards the door.  
"Man, I cannot tell you how excited I am." I told the group while walking backwards, slowly. "I met you guys and…" I felt like I ran into a brick wall. I turned around and found myself face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Well, look who it is, the scum god." I said with a smirk. Malfoy just looked at me, with a hint of admiration and agitation in his eyes, which then turned to disgust as he looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Come on now Nikkie, don't you think you should be a little nicer to your superior?"  
"My superior? Malfoy, your about as superior as the Rangers at Yankee stadium."  
"Hell yea, Nik!" My brother yelled, patting my back. I turned around to wink at him and noticed the looks the trio were giving Malfoy: ones of loathing and downright, pure, unadulterated hate.  
"Oh, Nikkie, it makes me so sad." The look he gave me made my heart flutter sputter like a freshly started used car, leaving its home of the impound lot.  
"What does?" He smirked and ran his hand through those sexy blonde locks of his. I tried not to stare, but he was just so damn fine. 'Shut up, Nikkie', I told myself.  
"The fact that I didn't meet you before you met the loser squad. Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood plus the two city slickers from Manhattan, sounds like a hell of a club." Right then, faster that the speed of light, Aaron's fist collided with Malfoy's shoulder, only missing because I tried to stop my brother. Malfoy stumbled and Harry and Ron helped me hold my brother back.  
"Don't you ever fucking say that word again! I don't give a fuck, who you are, if you value your pathetic life, you would do well to heed my words, fucktard!" Aaron was attracted the attention of everyone on the train.  
"Aaron! Aaron stop, hey look at me." I grabbed his toned arms and squeezed, ignoring the pain in my hand. "It's ok, calm down, hermano, please." Slowly, Aaron began to calm down and I took him in a big hug. Hermione slowly came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's ok, Aaron. I don't like that word either." She gave him a smile and a small hug.  
"Yea, it's terrible. I've always hated it. Especially since once of my oldest and bestest friends are Muggle-born. Man and I thought New Yorkers were ugly, you British types can cut deep." I laughed at Aaron as we stepped off the train. Harry, Hermione and Ron kept walking, but Aaron and I stayed rooted to the spot. The castle was gigantic. It had such a majestic presence that I felt I had been thrown into one of my dad's fantasy novels. I had a feeling of home and comfort as I continued to look at this castle. 'It can never replace Manhattan, but it sure is a good substitute,' I thought. I playfully pinched my brother and we walked to regroup with the trio.  
"Nice castle, eh?" I turned around and saw the twins, Fred and George, and Ginny. Ginny went over to Harry, who gave her a smile as she approached with got me feeling a little green. I shook it off and returned my attention to the twins, who were caught up with Aaron whispering to each other. I sighed and looked in a random direction. Of all the people I could've ended up staring at, I ended up looking into the cold eyes of Malfoy. He noticed my gaze and pulled a girl with long blonde hair, and gave her a very wet and sloppy kiss. I turned away and although I could hide my hurt from everyone else, I was having a hard time explaining to myself that I wasn't falling for scum.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry…  
Nikkie came into my life like a bolt of lightning. I have never met anyone quite like her. She was colorful, like a rainbow, fresh out of the rainclouds. She and her brother were already some of the coolest people I have ever met. I never knew there were other people who not only lived magical lives, but normal ones as well. She did a lot of things Muggles did, that I did. That alone, made me like her, quite a lot actually. I couldn't explain the feelings I had for Nikkie; they were more than what I have felt for Cho, or even Ginny, who had walked away from me to talk to Hermione, and that was frightening. 'Harry, get real.' I told myself. 'She's from America, from the other side of the ocean, she's played in front of hundreds of people, and you think you have a chance with her?' "Yea right," I said out loud.  
"What was that?" Ron asked, giving me a scare as he followed my gaze and realized I was staring at Nikkie. Ron may be a dunderhead on occasion, but he always seemed to be on top when it came to what I was feeling and thinking. It was like he had his own way of seeing things deep inside the inner workings of my mind. He gave me a shocked look as the formula he was conducting added up. "Oh, bloody hell. You're already falling for Nikkie aren't you?" I punched Ron in the arm as hard as I could. He wasn't exactly discreet about it. He said that loud, and of course, Fred and George had been right behind us, and decided to listen in on everything! Not to mention, her brother walks up, real intimidating: his collection of tattoos all over his arms, neck, chest, even some on his face, put me in a scared mood, his sleeveless shirt exposed his muscles as if letting me know that he could easily crush me, his eyes were the color of cold metal and the piercings on his nose and eyebrow seemed to gleam in unison with his eyes. They're pretty much the same color. He walked up to us, with Nikkie right behind him looking amazing: her hair, the purple was just a knockout, her tattoos and piercings made her seem real but also imaginary, like something from far away, which couldn't possibly exist, and her outfit was color coordinated, a purple shirt with black shorts and white and black leggings.  
"What about Nikkie?" Aaron's voice broke me from my extremely inappropriate thoughts that had to do with Nikkie's purple shirt and the rest of her clothes ending up in a pile on the floor and I hesitated, absolutely positive that someone in the group knew what I was just thinking.  
"We were just wondering if Nikkie would like to ride in the carriage to school with us." Ron motioned to him and me. "You too, Aaron, we could all hang out." Aaron got an excited look on his face and smiled back at Nikkie.  
"That would be awesome, wouldn't it sister?" She flashed a smile of bright white teeth and walked toward Ron and me.  
"Yea it would. You guys really want me to sit with you?" As if she had to ask, you would have to be extremely mentally unsound to not want Nikkie Draven to sit with you. She was amazing! Her conversations never got boring, I could listen to her talk forever, she makes me laugh and she was extremely beautiful. I got lost in her presence and didn't realize I had spaced out, staring straight at her.  
"Umm, yea?" Ron said as he threw a 'What the bloody hell?' look in my direction. "Harry and I were just discussing how fun it would be to ride the carriages up to school with you and your brother. We can continue having great discussions and debates, I think." Ron shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of a Hershey bar Nikkie had given him. My voice finally returned and I smiled toward Nikkie.  
"I just wanted to spend more time with you Nikkie." Did I just say that? Did I really just fucking say that? "Umm, to get to know you more, I mean." I felt my face flush turn red and I cleared my throat, trying to make this less awkward. It didn't work, especially since Ginny walked right up to me. I gave her a quick smile and I motioned toward one of the carriages and offered Nikkie a hand. She smiled and was about to take it, when Ginny grabbed it instead.  
"Thank you, Harry. You're so sweet." She gave me a kiss on my cheek, and looked back and Nikkie, giving a look I knew all too well. I sighed and followed Ginny onto the carriages, giving Nikkie a small smile as I passed.  
"May I?" Ron extended his hand and helped Nikkie up. As he helped her, I saw Malfoy staring at Nikkie in a very inappropriate way. This made me extremely jealous and angry to see Malfoy looking at her like that: cogs and wheels of deception and manipulation just turning in that over blonde head of his. He felt my gaze on him and met my eyes. He gave me a sarcastic wave and leapt onto the nearest carriage with the rest of his Slytherin cronies. Nikkie's voice pulled me from the thoughts of hatred I was having about Malfoy. I looked up at her and felt my insides completely dissolve. Her purple eyes were looking right into mine, a deep purple ocean full of her memories and her experiences; her likes and dislikes everything that made Nikkie who she is. It was like staring through sheets of colored glass. All of a sudden, she slipped and landed right on her bum. She and Aaron started laughing hysterically, while Ron, Hermione and I went to help her up. Ginny just stayed in her seat, glaring daggers at Nikkie.  
"Here, let me help you up." I offered my hand and she took it.  
"Thanks Harry, I can be so clumsy sometimes." She smiled cutely and my heart stopped. I nodded my head, trying to ignore the not so conspicuous looks of disapproval I was getting from Ginny. I cleared my throat and took a seat next to Aaron, while Nikkie was seated between Hermione and Ginny. While Aaron and Nikkie sat between us on the ride to school, it dawned on me, how different Americans were. I mean, sure there's a lot that our countries have in common, but there are some things that we differ as greatly as cats and dogs. The latter was obvious as we rode to the castle in the carriages. Hardly any words were spoken the entire ride, Nikkie was asleep, (she had fallen asleep on Ginny, and by the looks of it, she didn't like it one bit) Ginny was trying to get into a conversation with Hermione but she was talking to Aaron. They were too busy discussing teeth, dentistry and all other sorts of weird topics. It turned out that Aaron had always wanted to be a dentist and who knew about teeth better than Hermione. Ron had fallen asleep on Aaron but he, unlike Ginny, didn't mind in the least. Getting lost in my thoughts was the best thing on the ride to the castle, with everyone busy talking and sleeping. I sighed and thought about the situation I was in: Nikkie sprouted feelings in me in just a few seconds while with Ginny and Cho it took me years to feel. Is that normal? I have a feeling the answer is no. What is going on with me?! How could I like Nikkie like that? I hardly know her and she already has me thinking about her nonstop! I was so relieved when we got to the school that I literally jumped up and yelled, "Yes!" Nikkie and Ron were ripped from their dreams, Ginny and Hermione gave small shrill shrieks of fear and Aaron just looked up at me.  
"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron yelled as the carriages came to a stop.  
"Somebody must be excited to be back." Hermione said as she gave a small glance in Ron's direction. I shook my head, Hermione and Ron's infatuation with each other was something I enjoyed watching between them from the moment the three of us became best friends. I jumped from the carriage and stretched, enjoying the feeling of being within the castle gates once again. I felt myself get pushed roughly from behind and saw Malfoy walking with a blonde bimbo under his arm. He turned around and smirked at me, whiles the bimbo I recognized as Samantha Broccov, turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. I scoffed and turned away, disgusting by the sounds of sloppy kissing those two were making. I walked back to the carriage and saw Professor McGonagall talking to Nikkie and Aaron.  
Nikkie…  
This wrinkly broad just walked up out of nowhere. She came up and called Aaron and mine's name. "Nikkie and Aaron Draven, I need you to come with me please."  
"What for?" My brother asked as he walked up to her, coming barely to her shoulder.  
"Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you two before the Sorting Ceremony. That is what for, Mr. Draven." She gave a cold stern look to my brother and he backed down. "Now follow me, please."  
"Don't worry, she's ok." Hermione comforted as we walked past. "We will see you after the ceremony, alright?" I gave her a worried look and grabbed onto Aaron's arm and continued following this tall scary lady through the doors of the castle, and part of me couldn't help thinking that I was going to get murdered as soon as I took the first step over the threshold.  
br /  
I didn't get murdered when I stepped into the castle but I tripped on my shoelaces, causing Professor Tall to give me quite an earful about walking properly and paying attention to where I was going. I laughed to myself because she reminded me of this crazy lady that sleeps in the Laundromat where Aaron and I go to wash clothes. She's always going on about proper etiquette and walking straight while she shoots up her heroin as she sits in her shopping cart. Ahhh, how I miss New York. Anyways, I was amazed by the sheer size of the inside of the castle: eccentric artwork shouted out at us from their frames, pale ghastly ghost roamed the halls, stopping to say hello and shiny knight's armor told crude and provocative jokes, causing the professor to widen her eyes in shock. Aaron and I chuckled at this. I nudged Aaron in the side. "We sure didn't have this in Manhattan, huh?" We got to what Professor McGonagall called the Great Hall and she pushed the huge doors open. What we saw was amazing. It was a huge dining hall area, with four large tables and the night sky right above us, over some floating candles.  
"We definelty didn't have this in Manhattan." Aaron said as we made our way to the front of the room, towards a huge pulpit with a bronze owl, and standing behind it was a tall old man with a very long beard.  
"Headmaster, here are the transfer students, Aaron and Nikkie Draven." I looked back at the old man in front of us. 'So this is Dumbledore.' I thought, as I looked closer at him. He was tall for an old guy, he also looked very limber.  
"Thank you, Minerva. Please excuse us, while I go over a few things with our newest students before the ceremony begins."  
"Bye, Professor." Aaron and I said in unison as Professor McGonagall walked away. She turned around and gave us a stern look, but couldn't hide the gleam in her eye.  
"I'll be seeing you two later on." She gave a small smile and continued walking. Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and took me and Aaron's hand and a cloud of seriousness befell us.  
"Now listen here, my dears. Within these walls, you will encounter many obstacles and challenges. However hard these issues may be, you will always have each other and your friends. Now, I've heard you made friends with good people."  
"Good people?" I asked.  
"Oh, you're talking about Harry and them, right?" Aaron asked.  
"Correct. They are extremely good students and they will help you through the next two years here. So, take a seat here and the other students will be arriving shortly." He gave us a small smile and returned to his spot behind the owl pulpit. We went to the chairs that were in front of the room and sat. I grabbed my brother's hand and he squeezed, letting me know that he was nervous and a little bit scared. "It's alright, bubba. I know we're going to be ok. I have you and you have me. Tú y yo, juntos para siempre. You and me, together forever. I have your back and you have mine." I whispered to him and he nodded his head. When my brother was nervous, he couldn't trust his voice. It did this weird pitch thing and it was pretty embarrassing. Right at that moment, the doors opened and swarms of people in black robes came into the room. I gasped softly as the people kept coming and coming. I squeezed my brother's hand the exact moment he squeezed mine. We both saw her. Someone we have not seen in over three years. My cousin and almost sister, Veronica Spicolli. At the exact same time, both me and Aaron stood up and yelled at the top of our lungs, "HOMO!" The entire Great Hall went quiet and I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking over at us with amused faces. Then I saw in the back, a head pop up over all the rest, the head of my cousin.  
"There she is!" Aaron jumped from his seat and, with me still holding onto him, ran to where she was at.  
"Jesus Christ on a pony! What the hell are you two doing here?" Veronica ran to us and wrapped her arms around us as best as she could.  
"Dad's company transferred him. We have only been in England for a few hours." Aaron told her as she ruffled his hair.  
"Well, you guys better go back up there. You guys need to get sorted."  
"Sorted? What's that?" I asked.  
"Just go up there!" She laughed with a smile on her face. Aaron and I ran back up and sat in the chairs.  
"Sorry." I said to Dumbledore. He gave me a small wink and nod and I turned back around, looking straight into certain blue eyes. Malfoy walked in with a blonde bitch on his arm, two fat dudes and a black guy. They all gave off the impression that they were hot shit. 'Please,' I thought, as I crossed my legs and crossed my arms. 'I've met hobos with more swag than those losers.' After all the students were seated, Dumbledore made an announcement and it amazed me how the entire Great Hall went quiet except one table at the far end. Once the hall was quiet, Dumbledore's voice boomed over everyone.  
"Good evening everyone and welcome to another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, before we begin the feast and the sorting of the first years, I would like to introduce Aaron and Nikkie Draven, our newest students all the way from America." The Great Hall had small clapping here and there, and I saw Malfoy giving me such a sexy look as he clapped slowly. "Now, let's sort our new students, starting with Nikkie." I looked over at Dumbledore, who grabbed an old ratty looking hat from inside his robes. He unfolded it and placed it on my head. It suddenly started talking.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? A Draven? There hasn't been a Draven in the halls of Hogwarts in over 50 years. It appears you're a Savior. You are destined to save someone, Ms Draven."  
"Save someone?"  
"Yes, from a very cruel and terrible fate. You will not be alone, however. I'm seeing the Chosen One, aiding you in this plight. You will not be alone. There may be a time where you will feel like you have nowhere left to go, or no one left to turn to. Just remember the song and you will find your way."  
"Song? What..."  
"That was just a little joke. I saw your thinking about some video game, Legend of Zelda or something. That last line was for the game."  
"Thanks a lot, hat." I sighed and the hat fluttered on my head.  
"You are very courageous, Nikkie Draven. Just like your father, and his father. You will do great in GRYFFINDOR!" The table that Veronica, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at exploded with cheers. Dumbledore removed the hat and I walked over to sit next to Harry. He scooted close to me and whispered in my ear.  
"What did the hat say?" The table erupted into more cheering as Aaron got sorted into Gryffindor as well. He went and sat down in between the twins and I looked back at Harry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy looking over at me, with a look of green in his face. I softly whispered into Harry's ear, "I'll tell you later." I smiled to myself when Malfoy's face turned as red as Gryffindor flag.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a problem. All the professors were huddled together whispering amongst themselves about something. I saw Dumbledore and McGonagall look toward me and Aaron and all I could think was we were in trouble. Dumbledore walked back up to the owl pulpit and called the room to silence once again. "It seems we have some more sorting to take care of." Whispers and murmurs erupted through the great hall and I looked at Aaron. He shrugged his shoulders and I looked back up at Dumbledore. He signaled Professor McGonagall and she took off through the giant doors. "Hogwarts will be getting three new students, one from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and two," He looked at me and Aaron once again. "From The New York School of Magical Arts." My jaw dropped. 'There is no way.' I thought. 'They had to be joking; I honestly thought they were joking!'

"Holy shit, are you seeing this, dude?"

"It's no wonder the twin's dad moved them here. Our school is caca compared to this one!" I heard those voices and knew who it was before they even walked into the Great Hall. They were voices Aaron and I knew all too well. The doors opened five people walked in. Professor McGonagall with a tall dark man, walking along side what I assumed was his daughter and then them, Adrian Cadalinni and Gordon Hinijosa, my two best friends from Manhattan and the drummer and rhythm guitarist for Robotic Orgasm.

"What's good in the hood, you fucking lowlifes?!" Adrian yelled at us across the room as Aaron and I sprinted towards them. Once we got to them, we shared one of our infamous group hugs.

"What the flying fuck are you guys doing here?" I asked as we broke free from each other's embrace.

"I told you bitch, I wasn't going to be far from you." Gordon said as he picked me up and swung me around. Since Gordon has a good three feet on me, he can do that easily. I locked eyes with Adrian and blush erupted in my cheeks. Adrian Cadalinni was a looker; he had beautiful eyes, strong arms and a smoking hot body. It always used to trip me out how at the age of thirteen, he began to resemble the amazing Matt Heafy, the front man to Aaron's favorite band, Trivium. I smiled at Adrian and Gordon, a deep love and affection swelling in my heart for my two best friends in the whole world. Sadly, our reunion was truncated as Professor McGonagall walked up to us.

"Mr. and Ms. Draven, will you please get back to your seats? Your friends need to be sorted now." I winked at Gordon and Adrian as they walked with the other girl to the front of the room. The girl's dad gave her a hug and a kiss and walked out of the room. I looked over at this girl and saw a look on her face I was too familiar with: she didn't want to transfer either.

"It seems Hogwarts is getting three more new students." Dumbledore boomed over the Great Hall. "We will now sort them into their houses, before we begin the feast."

"Bloody hell, I hope it doesn't take much longer. "I'm famished!" Ron said as he threw his head down on the table. I smiled at him, and I noticed Aaron. His jaw was clenched tight and he was looking at the new girl. I looked at my brother with a raised eyebrow. 'Is Aaron Johnny Draven crushing on her?' I thought to myself. I looked in her direction as she walked up the steps and took a seat in front of the entire school. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and in an instant it shouted, "Slytherin!" The table that Malfoy was at began to applaud and cheer as she took a seat at the table. I looked at Aaron and saw a look of sadness on his face. 'Oh brother of mine,' I thought as I watched Gordon the Queen walk up the steps and sit in the chair. He got sorted into Gryffindor. I stood up and whistled loud enough for the trio and Aaron to cover their ears. He walked and sat down in between me and Aaron and I gave him a huge hug.

"I still can't believe you're here. I thought I wasn't going to see you until the school year was over."

"I told you, girl, nothing is keeping me from my best friend, not even an ocean." I smiled at Gordon; they don't make best friends like him anymore. I turned my attention back up to Adrian. He swaggered like Jagger up to the chair and I heard the whispers and gasps of the girls in the school. I laughed to myself as he looked towards Aaron, Gordon and I and gave us a wink and blew us a kiss. That caused an explosion of gasps and whispers on all tables. I laughed to myself as I looked around the room. 'Damn, this place likes to gossip.' I thought. I looked at Harry and he turned away, focusing on Ginny next to him. I looked back at Adrian right as the hat on his head shouted, "Slytherin!" I was knocked back; Adrian got put in the same house as Malfoy?! He wasn't going to be with me, Gordon and Adrian? I looked over at the Slytherin table with hurt and anger in my eyes. I saw Malfoy clapping with that stupid smirk on his sexy face. 'Shut up, Nikkie.' I flipped him off and waved at Adrian. He waved back with a sad smile and sat down in between a couple of guys. Finally, the little kids will be getting sorted.

Gryffindor got a lot of new youngsters. It was so cute watching the little munchkins walk up all scared and shit, only to realize that there was nothing to be afraid of. After the last kid got sorted, (they got sorted into Ravenclaw), Dumbledore spoke once again.

"Now, that all the transfers and first years are sorted, let the feast begin." He clasped his hands and all of a sudden, more food than I ever saw in my life was in front of me. Dozens of giant juicy turkeys and steaming hot mashed potatoes gave of delicious smells and made my mouth water. There were goblets of an orange drink that I was told by a fellow Gryffindor named Seamus Finnigan was pumpkin juice. It was cool and refreshing and the goblets refilled themselves! I took a fork and spoon in my hand, and dug in. While I was sitting and eating at that table, with Aaron, Veronica, Gordon and the new friends I had in Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I was actually happy that my dad got transferred. I sat and thought about Adrian, oblivious to the rest of the group. I kept thinking if he was going to be ok in the same house as the sex god, I mean scum god! 'Ugh, I really need to stop thinking about Malfoy like that.' I thought to myself, as I continued to eat and drink. The food was absolutely delicious. I was just stuffing my face as fast as I could without choking myself. I looked up and noticed that everyone in the area around me at the Gryffindor table, except my brother, cousin and best friend were staring at me.  
"Wha?" I said with a full mouth. I swallowed my food. "Do I have something on my face?" I touched around my mouth, trying to feel if any food missed my mouth.  
"No, it's just, I have never seen anyone eat that much!" Hermione yelled. "Not even Ron, and that's saying alot!"

"She's right!" Ron said. "I thought I had a huge appetite, but you Nikkie, are like, bottomless!"

"She's always been like that." Aaron explained, as he flipped a page in book he was reading. "The Bottomless Pit was what our Mom used to call her."  
"That's one thing I am most known for. I love food. Just you watch, if you guys ever go down to Manhattan with us, I'll show you the best places to eat and I'll also show you a few of my special culinary dishes." I winked at Ron as I saw a dreamy and faraway look in his eyes. I laughed to myself and took a drink from my goblet, getting into a deep conversation with Gordon and Hermione about clothes and hair.

"I think it will look perfect on you." Gordon told Hermione as he ran his fingers through her hair, with a look of total analyze mode.

"I've never tried to straighten my hair. I always thought it would take to long." Hermione said as she looked though the issue of Vogue Gordon had brought with him.

"Girl, I came up with my own spells to eliminate any worry about time. Don't you worry girl, I'll have you looking so good Ron will be eating out of your hands." Hermione's eyes became the size of dinner plates as she looked at Gordon, right as Ron turned towards us.

"What will I be eating, and out of what?" Hermione slowly turned towards him, scared out of her mind that someone was going to see what Gordon obviously had, but Gordon was smart. He reached over and put Ron's food onto Harry's plate.

"Your food off of Harry's plate, duh Ron. Don't be so crazy." Gordon just wiped his hands and continued playing with Hermione's hair, while she Harry, Aaron and I enjoyed a laugh. I turned around to look at Adrian, and I saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and waved. He blew me a kiss and I caught it, licking my hand in the little inside joke me and him shared. My eyes passed over Malfoy who suddenly started taking interest in some blonde bitch next to him. My eyes then passed over Harry, who suddenly started taking interest in Ginny. 'What is going on here?' I thought to myself as Dumbledore stood back up and walked to the owl pulpit.

"Now, you will all follow your Head of Houses to your dormitories and have a great sleep full of even greater dreams."

"Goodnight, Headmaster Dumbledore!" I called out with a wave, over the noise of student chatter and ruckus. He turned toward me with a smile and gave a small wave and smile. I turned back around and regrouped with the Trio, Aaron and Gordon.

"Why did you yell like that?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know I just have a feeling to be polite to him. Is that so wrong? I mean, he is the headmaster." I walked past Ron to catch up with Hermione with Gordon right behind me. As we chatted away about hair, boys, music and makeup, I looked toward the Slytherins, being lead to the dungeons by a very greasy looking man. I saw Adrian talking to Malfoy, with that blonde bitch hanging all over Adrian. He was uncomfortable I could tell, she was not Adrian's type at all, but she just kept doing it, ignoring the obvious looks of awkwardness he was giving her. As I watched in disgust I felt eyes on me, I looked toward Malfoy and saw him staring right into my eyes. I froze and felt my brain go dead and my stomach fall 100 stories. He looked at me with such an unknown look; I couldn't tell what was going on behind those icy blue eyes. A hand on my shoulder broke my stare session with Malfoy.

"Come on you whore, the line's moving." Gordon grabbed my hand and pulled me to where Aaron was walking, right next to Adrian. I ran up to him but was unable to get to him before the greasy man came and took him away. I sighed and continued walking with the Trio, Aaron and Gordon, wishing my other best friend could've been with us at that moment.

After we were escorted to our dormitories, the password had been given out and McGonagall nowhere to be seen, I decided to ask what the deal was with Malfoy.  
"Well, let's just say nobody good ever came out of Slytherin. He's just bad news, Nikkie. His parents are the worst sort of people you could ever meet. They're both Death Eaters and are very loyal followers of the Dark Lord, Voldemort." Hermione whispered very softly, since we weren't exactly alone in the grand common room.  
"Whoa, hold on a second, what's a Death Eater?" I asked.  
"Yea, and who's this Voldemort?" Aaron asked.

"He's a Dark Lord? What's that like from Star Wars or something?" Gordon asked. Everyone, including Veronica, looked at us like we had asses for faces or something.  
"How do you guys not know that!?" Veronica asked hysterically.

"I don't know I don't exactly follow Wizard News. I don't even watch the Muggle news. I just party, rock and sleep." I answered.

"Me too." Aaron said. Luis nodded in agreement.

"Well, looks like there's some things we need to catch you up on." Harry said.

"Death Eaters," Hermione started. "Are wizards and witches who follow the Dark Lord, Voldemort. They are a wicked sort who do evil, terrible things to people they consider beneath them, such as Muggle-borns. And Voldemort is the one who gave Harry that scar after…oh I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to go blabbing.

"Its fine, Hermione. He murdered my parents, and gave me this scar." He got close to me and my breath caught in my throat. Sure enough, I was able to see the lightning bolt shaped scar, right on his forehead. I sighed and leaned back, resting my head in Gordon's lap.

"So, Malfoy is a Death Eater?" I asked.

"His father for sure." Ron said from his spot on the sofa.

"But it's only a matter of time before he becomes one was well, just like his father." I felt lightheaded and a little overwhelmed, I needed to walk. I stood up and stretched.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to go for a little walk." Everyone looked up at me.

"That's not very wise Nikkie, it's almost curfew." Hermione said.

"She's right, just stay here. Why do you want to take off?" Gordon asked me.

"I need to think, just clear my head for a little bit. What was the password again?"

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_!" Neville came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me.

"God damn, Neville! I have to go change my underwear now." I said. He gave me a weird look and I laughed, shaking my head. "It's just a joke Neville. What was the password again?"

"Oh, here I've written it down. It can be a little hard to say." He gave me a smile and went to sit with the Trio and Aaron who introduced him to Gordon. I smiled and walked out the portrait hole. I walked forever. I couldn't stop thinking about what that stupid hat said. I had to save someone? I've never saved anybody in my life. This situation had me thinking, and I didn't like to think. I finally decided to go back to the dorm. After saying the password I walked into the common room to find it empty. I walked up to the room that I shared with Hermione and veronica I walked to my trunk and pulled out some Super Mario pajamas bottoms, an oversized Pink Floyd shirt and my house shoes. While Hermione was reading in bed, (we haven't even had class yet!) and Veronica was showering a changed into my pajamas and laid down, really wishing my little gray and white, cyan eyed cat Wilson was here. He was so soft and cuddly, with his little purr and his almost human like ways of behavior. He would give me advice when I needed it and it was always helpful. I sighed and pulled out my WizIt. WizIt was a Wizarding brand of cell phone in Manhattan that worked anywhere and everywhere, all day and all night. They were a nifty little thing and I was glad I had mine. I just hoped the person I was going to text had his too.

Hey, Adrian. Wryd

I waited just a few seconds before my ringtone for him, 'Tales from the Burg' by Emmure, went off suddenly, scaring Hermione in her bed and Veronica in the bathroom.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Hermione said her book crooked on her lap.

"My WizIt." I replied. "I'll put it on vibrate. I didn't mean to scare you." I said, trying to hide a laugh.

"It's not funny homo." My cousin said using the nickname she gave me way before she transferred as she walked out of the bathroom in her Nightmare before Christmas pajamas.

"Yea, 'homo.'" Hermione said sarcastically as she smiled at me. "Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late." She blew the candle out next to her and lay still.

"I'm going to bed too, night Nik."

"Night, Vero."She blew her candle out as I blew mine. I opened up my phone and read the message.

Hey! Nun, jus n a room wit thz guy Malfoy. Hez askn bout u

I gasped softly, surely he wasn't. I quickly sent back,

psshh whatever!

Surely, that will expose his fraud.

haha! I no jk Aaronz asking bout tha new gurl tho

Whoa! Total scandal! I smiled as I replied back.

Oh shit! It's serious huh?

If I knew my brother, I knew this crush he had was very serious.

Yep, he sayz he feelz it. That fool hazn felt it this powerful before. He sayz its really strong. Hez askn me bout her, tryna get me to talk to her for him

I laughed to myself. My poor brother, he wouldn't be able to get a word out to the girl! I replied back

That's proly a good idea, Rian. Yu no how his voice can get!

I laid my head on my pillow, feeling the drowsiness start to settle in.

too tru, well aight g, ima crash but u sleep good boo, aight

I smiled and sent him back,

yu too bud

I placed my WizIt under my pillow and pulled the blankets over my shoulders. Tomorrow was my first day at Hogwarts and anything could possibly happen. 'I hope I'm ready for it,' I thought before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco…  
I must've been lying in bed for an hour before I finally decided, I couldn't sleep. I got up and pulled the curtains from around my bed and saw that bloke, Adrian sitting up in his bed with sticks in his hands. "What's up dude can't sleep either?" he asked as he continued to bang his knees with those sticks. I nodded and he threw me a small white pill. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this?" I asked him as he then pulled out a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"It's an Ambien, fool. It will help you sleep." I continued looking at him, not wanting to accept something called Ambien from someone I barely knew. He smirked at me. "What's the matter? I'm not trying to date rape you, dude. Look, I'm going to take one myself." He put the pill in his mouth and took a swig from the bottle. I decided it was safe, and did the same and he handed me a bottle of my own. After swallowing the pill I leaned back against the headboard and sighed. All of a sudden, some loud screaming noise came from Adrian's bed, scaring me and waking up Blaise, rudely.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" Blaise yelled from his bed in the dark corner of the room. "I just fell asleep!" After rooming with Blaise for five years, he can be a real grouch when he didn't get his full eight hours.

"Ah, sorry guys, it was my WizIt." He opened up some small device and looked at it, smiling then rapidly pushing buttons. "I just got a text message. That ringtone is pretty loud so I'll silence it." I looked at this guy like he was bloody insane and Blaises' gaze was angry and spiteful.

"Well, whatever you do, don't let it happen again." He turned back around, pulled the covers over his head and was silent once again.

"What's a WizIt?" I whispered, feeling an unfamiliar feeling seep into my brain. It was like all the stress just melted from my muscles and a veil dropped over my eyes.

"Well, a WizIt is a brand of cell phone they offer young witches and wizards down in the NYC. Here" He tossed the phone to me and I caught it, turning the unfamiliar device around in my hand. It was small and black with a little skull and crossbones charm hanging from it. I opened it and saw a picture of Aaron, Adrian, Gordon and Nikkie. They looked younger in this picture, maybe a couple of years, and Nikkie's hair wasn't purple, it was black with streaks of aqua running through it in random places. I looked at her face and felt my heartbeat speeding up in my chest. She was beautiful, she's still is beautiful. Her piercings and tattoos made her seem so tough, unlike any of the girls I have grew up around. Also, her hair was never a normal color, it had to be wild and crazy and something about seeing her with black and blue made me give a small smile. All of a sudden, the WizIt went off in my hands. The screen said, 'One new Message, from Nikkie'. My heart stopped, he was talking to her right now. We're they an item, did they have feelings for each other? I threw Adrian back his WizIt and sighed. So what if they are? I don't care. 'She's so weird,' I thought to myself. 'She hangs out with gays, Mudbloods and all sorts of rubbish. I can't let a girl like her think that we will be anything at all. It's not healthy.' I pulled my curtains shut, trying to ignore the huge grin plastered on Adrian's face as he sat in his bed, responding to Nikkie's message.

Nikkie…  
I was back home, back to the crowded streets of Manhattan. People were coming up to me, asking for my autograph and if I could pose for pictures. I happily obliged and finally got to my destination, my favorite Starbucks. I walked in and order a mocha latte with no whip cream. I sat at my favorite table and watched as people walked by, rode their bikes, ran and jogged past me. I took a sip of my latte and heard a voice call my name from behind. I turned around and saw myself staring into the beautiful eyes of Frankie Palmeri, lead singer to my favorite band, Emmure. He sat down at my table and I tried not to choke.  
"Oh my God, you're Frankie." He laughed and I smiled at him, looking like the biggest nerd in all of New York.

"Yea, that's me. I came from Queens just to talk to you." I was on the verge of a total geek out. Frankie Palmeri came all the way from Queens just to talk me.

"You want to talk to me? Oh my God, Frankie Palmeri wants to talk to me." He laughed once again and he gently touched my hands. "Oh, boy. You're touching me."

"I hate to do this to you, Nikkie." He stood up and walked to me, slowly getting to his knees. He placed his lips softly on mine and my heart exploded. He placed one hand on my waist and the other behind my neck. He then started kissing my neck and I moaned his name softly.

"Oh, Frankie."

"Nikkie, it's time to wake up." My eyes popped open and I pulled away from him.

"What did you say?" He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Wake up!"

I popped my eyes open, sat up quickly in my bed and looked around, staring into the faces of Hermione and Veronica. "What's going on? Where's my latte? Where's Frankie?" Was that just a dream?

"Latte? Frankie? Nikkie what are you talking about? We have to get dressed for class. Here" Hermione handed me my Gryffindor school robes. They looked so…bland.

"Well, these are in desperate need of accessorizing." I said to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and undressed. I sang loudly in the shower not giving a crap if Hermione and Veronica were listening to me, right now. "If I let you in, you'd just want out. If I tell you the truth, you'd vie for a lie. If I spilt my guts, it would make a mess we can't clean up. If you follow me, you will only get lost. If you try to get closer, we'll only lose touch. Yes you already know too much, and you're not going anywhere. Tell me that you need me 'cause I love you so much. Tell me that you love me 'cause I need you so much. Tell me that you need me 'cause I love you so much. Say you'll never leave me 'cause I need you so much." I rinsed my hair and finally exited the shower. I used the awesome spells Gordon and I came up with to dry my hair. I then put on my uniform and styled my hair with another quick spell. I decided to go with some fun bouncy curls. Purple curls were always the cutest first day hair styles. I exited the bathroom and Veronica walked in after me. I smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. I went to my suitcase and pulled out some cute buttons. I put two on my tie and three on the hem of my skirt. All of a sudden, a knock was at the door. "Who could that be?" I asked Hermione as I looked up from my small vanity. She shrugged her shoulders and got up to answer the door. Gordon busted through, all swagged out in his uniform, with sunglasses on his face and a Batman snapback on his head. He had red and gold Toms on his feet and a bottle of Big Red in his hand. He smiled at Hermione as he walked in my direction.

"How did you get up here? The stairs are charmed to turn into a slide if a boy walks up them!" Gordon turned around and lifted his sunglasses.

"I'm not a boy." He said, in a severely humorous tone as he winked at her before lowering his shades. She gave him a small smile and shut the door. He fell onto my bed and I looked up at him.

"What do you want, whore?" He started twisting one of my curls with his wand, whispering a little charm that he came up with that made that single little curl turn all eight colors of the rainbow.

"Nothing, just wondering what my best friend in the entire world was up to. I love your buttons by the way, but there's something missing." He went to my suitcase and began digging around. I looked up as Veronica exited the bathroom and Hermione walked in after her. I looked down at my iPod, it was only seven thirty. "Ah ha!" He pulled out a little black bow with a skull right on the center. He placed in it my hair, and then took my face in his hands. "Now you're a knock out." He playfully punched my chin and I grinned. I reached down and got the schoolbooks I would be needed for my classes; History of Magic, Potions, Study of Ancient Runes, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Ugh, totally bland. I sighed and placed all my schoolbooks in my Metal Mulisha backpack, and hoisted it onto my shoulders.

"Ahh, higher education, creating back problems since the start of time." I said as I walked with Gordon out the door and the down the stairs to the common room. I smiled at Harry, Ron and Aaron as I hopped off the last step. Aaron had a beanie on his head and some bright red and gold Adidas on his feet. He sauntered up to me and gave me a hug. "I don't know about you, but I happen to be famished." I told Aaron.

"You and me both, sister. Let's get going." I walked out of the common room, pushed the huge door open and stepped out into the grand hallway. I walked to the Great Hall and gave a loud whoop as I smelt all the delicious breakfast foods. I looked down at the table that was hinted with green and saw Adrian. He waved and stood up and I went up to meet him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I did the same.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me, as leaned against his table.

"Pretty good," I replied not mentioning the crazy dream I had last night. "How about yourself?" He shrugged to himself.

"I had to pop an Ambien; I also gave one to that blonde kid Drake, I think was his name?" 'Ugh, the scum god,' I thought.

"It's Draco, duh." A bitchy voice came from behind me, and I turned around to find the source. It was the same blonde I saw Malfoy kissing when I first stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Malfoy was also looking at me, with a look of disgust.

"AKA, the scum god," I told the blonde bitch with a smile on my face. I turned back to Adrian and reached up to hug him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later, right?" He smiled his dazzling smile at me and nodded. I walked away from him, and lunged at the blonde, who gave a small shriek and hid behind Malfoy. I laughed loudly and joined my brother and best friend at the Gryffindor table.

"Uh-oh bitch, already making enemies?" Gordon asked me as he popped a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Haters are everywhere, even overseas." I replied and gave a smile to Harry who was talking with Ron and Hermione about something. I bit into a piece of sausage and sighed, dreading the long school day that was in front of me. School was never my biggest priority; I was in a band, which was my priority. 'Hopefully,' I thought as everyone began to rise from their breakfast, 'I would be able to keep my band alive, with a little bit of that England flair.'


	9. Chapter 9

It was lunch time and I already had a ton of homework to do. I sighed at my spot at our table in between Gordon and Hermione, munching on some chicken, listening to Harry and Ron talk about some sport that was played on brooms, and it sounded amazingly brutal. "All I'm saying Ron, is that we need to be on top of our game this year. I can't have Malfoy and his store bought players take the Quidditch Cup once again!"

"Whoa, whoa! What is this amazing game you're talking about? It sounds so violent." I gave an evil smile, which caused Ron to look at me with a worried look.

"Umm, it's called Quidditch and it's the Wizarding World's favorite sport. It's played on broomsticks and with different colored balls way up in the air." Harry explained it to me and I was already in love. It was brutal, risky and deadly.

"You have to teach me how to play!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, scaring the people around me and at the other tables.

"Play what?" I turned around and saw Adrian, giving me a big smile. I stood up and jumped into my second best friend's arms, squeezing him as he squeezed back.

"They guys were just telling me about this really violent game that's played in the air!" He gave me an amused look and grinned.

"Let me guess you want to learn how to play, don't you?" I nodded, Adrian knew me too well. He gave a cute laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "Go for it, Nik. You can be pretty violent when it comes down to it. I'm pretty sure you will kick ass in this game."

"We were actually thinking about going to the field after classes tonight. You should totally come along Adrian; maybe you can try out too, and be the only player that Lucious Malfoy hasn't bought out." Harry said, as he threw an ugly look toward the Slytherin table.

"That sounds pretty fun; I'll definitely check it out." He gave me another smile and went and sat next to Aaron.

"I'd like to join too, if you don't mind?" I looked up and saw Aaron's jaw drop and his hands start to shake. I turned around and saw the transfer student from Beauxbatons, Charlotte, standing there with her held up high, but shyness in her voice.

"Yea, you can totally come with. We can meet here after our last class. What is our last class, anyways?" I began digging in my bag when Charlotte spoke up.

"I believe we have Defense against the Dark Arts together."

"That's perfect then! After that, we can meet here then head on off to the Quidditch field." I said as I stood up to get ready to go to class. Charlotte looked toward Aaron who was looking at her. She smiled and he did something I never thought he would be able to do, he smiled right back at her. I slung my bag onto my shoulders and sighed, feeling a headache start to form in the center of my brain. Someone came up from behind and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I turned around and saw Adrian grinning at me, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Oh shit, what happened? Did someone just kiss you?" He asked, playing really stupid.

"Shut up, Adrian and go to class." I laughed as he winked at me and took off, catching up with his fellow Slytherins. I sighed once again and walked out into the hallway, with Gordon on one side and Hermione on the other, discussing once again about the agonizing task that is straightening Hermione's hair.

It was finally the last class of the day, Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. The only good thing about this was that Gordon, Aaron and I would finally be able to chill with Adrian in one of our classes. We walked into the class and I immediately disliked the teacher. She was this uptight frog-looking of a witch and she just made my hackles rise. I sat in a seat next to Gordon and then I heard a disgusting little _'hem-hem'_. The whole class looked at the teacher and she just smiled sarcastically back. "Excuse me children, but I have a seating chart arranged. So if you please just grab your things and come to the front of the class. I am Professor Umbridge and I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts professor." I growled, getting up from my seat as Gordon did the same.

"Calm down girl, don't get your thong in a knot. Let's go up there." I walked with Gordon and Aaron up to the front of the room, trying hard to keep my distance from the Slytherins.

"Ok, now the first pair sitting at table one is Gordon Hinojosa and Blaise Zambini." Gordon walked over to the first desk and sat down. It took a while for this Zambini fellow to take his seat. He was looking over at Gordon like he was infectious. "Second pair which will be seated at table two is Aaron Draven and Charlotte Novak." Aaron walked to the seat in a hurry and Charlotte did the same. They looked like they were getting along really well. "Third pair which will be seated at table three is Harry Potter and Samantha Broccov." 'Eww, poor Harry.' I thought to myself as he slowly walked to the desk. "Fourth pair which will be seating at the last table on the front row is Nikkie Draven and Draco Malfoy." Are you fucking serious? I got paired with Malfoy?! I stayed rooted to the spot as I saw Malfoy walking to the table.

"I object." I yelled, and the whole room turned to look at me. "I refuse to sit next to the scum god!" The teacher looked at me with her beady little eyes and smiled.

"Well I'm sorry dear, but you have no say in the matter. So please take your seat." I refused to budge but I saw Harry, Gordon and Aaron looking at me with a look that I couldn't let go unnoticed. We had plans tonight and if I fucked up with Umbridge, I wouldn't be able to play Quidditch and I didn't want that to change. So, going against my gut I swallowed my pride, slowly walking and stomping my way to the seat next to Malfoy. He didn't look in my direction and I didn't look in his. I just drummed my fingers and tapped my foot in a beat that I was making up in my head, just so I don't have to talk to him. All of a sudden, his hand slammed onto mine, stopping my drumming.

"Do you mind?" He whispered, looking at me with a cold glare and roughly removed his hand from the top of mine.

"Do _you _mind not touching me?" I whispered back as I pulled my bag from the floor and slammed it loudly on our desk, causing Malfoy to jump and raise an eyebrow at me.

"You're a little feisty, aren't you?" He whispered as he gave me a smirk and I flipped him off.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered back, and he sighed and backed off, not saying anything else. I was grateful for his silence but I secretly geeked out when he touched me. How could you not, I mean he was hot. I was entranced by his strong jaw, his blonde hair and his blue eyes. I mean, I don't usually have woman wood for the Aryan nation's poster boys, but I was willing to make an exception. 'What am I talking about? I don't want to make an exception for Malfoy. That's an insane thing for me to have in my head. I need to stop thinking about him.'

Draco…

This girl was a freak. She was rude and loud and she just made me angry. Once the professor gave us assignments to work on, Nikkie started humming. Not loud enough to get her in trouble, but loud enough to annoy me.

"Could you please be quiet?" I whispered softly, not wanting to get yelled at.

"Could you leave me alone?" She whispered back, keeping her attention on her work.

"I'm just saying, I like to work in silence and that's hard to do around you. Not to mention, you're always tapping and stomping. Overall, you make me mad and I wish you would just stop."

"Malfoy, I'm going to sing you a song, ok?" I raised an eyebrow at her, worried about what she might possibly have to sing to me. "Are you scared? Does the supposed 'sex god' of Slytherin not want me to sing a song?" I growled at her as she smirked at me and I waved my hand, signaling her that she may proceed. She cleared her throat and her eyes met mine, giving me a smile. "Twinkle twinkle little snitch, mind your business, you nosy bitch." She turned back to her paper and continued the tapping and stomping. I wanted to be very angry at her but it was hard to be, because in that moment she turned me on. She seemed to have all the aspects that Slytherins possess yet for some reason she ended up in Gryffindor. I don't understand it. 'Come of it, Draco. She's a freak, repeat after me: freak! You can do better, you don't even have to talk to her, just ignore her and your time in this class will go by faster. Just grit your teeth and ignore her.' Although she was really beautiful; her hair was curly and the bow in it was so cute. She had these funny buttons on her skirt and tie and speaking of her skirt, it was shorter than any of the other girl's skirts. It wasn't slutty high, but it made her look tough and fierce. She really was, in a weird way, amazing to me, and I gave a small grin and snuck looks at her, until Umbridge dismissed us to leave.

Nikkie…

Once we were free from that class, I loaded my bag as fast as I could and ran to where Adrian, Aaron, Hermione, Ron, Gordon, Harry and Charlotte were waiting for me at the end of our row. "I am so stoked to play Quidditch!" I said as me and the group walked out of the classroom. "That's the only reason I didn't tell off that frog bitch for seating me with Malfoy."

"How was that by the way?" Gordon asked me.

"Ugh, it was terrible. He tried to tell me what to do. I was like, 'fuck you.'" Gordon gave me a high five as we walked toward the Gryffindor common room. "Well I need to change, so Ms. Novak would you like to borrow some of my clothes so you don't have to go all the way to the dungeons?"

"Are you sure?" She asked. I smiled to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Positive. Now, come on." I hooked my arm with hers and Gordon did the same on her other side.

"Don't take too long, girls." Adrian yelled after us as we walked up the stairs to our room.

"And go easy on her, Nik, I'm serious!" Aaron added, as Gordon joined them for some guy time.

"Don't worry, Aaron. I'm not going to murder your girlfriend." I yelled back as we entered our room. "Ok, now Charlotte what would you like to wear?" I asked.

"Umm, it doesn't matter. Just something comfortable but that may catch Aaron's eye?" I looked over at her, wondering if I heard her right.

"So, you like my brother?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and I nodded back, knowing just what to give her to wear to get my brother's wand in a knot. "Ok, Char here is a Trivium shirt; it's one of Aaron's favorite albums. Would you like some shorts, skinnies or Capri's?"

"I think Capri's would be good." She answered.

"Alright, let me get those." I went to my suitcase and pulled those out for Charlotte handing them to her. "You can change here or go into the bathroom." She looked down and walked into the bathroom. I then went to my trunk and pulled out an Emmure shirt, my Batman shorts and a pair of my Sneaux. I shimmied out of my uniform and changed. I then used a spell to straighten out my hair and threw it up into a high ponytail. I turned to Hermione and Veronica, who had walked in after I had changed. "Are you going to come with us?" I asked, as I sat on my bed, straightening my Gryffindor socks.

"Where are you going?" Veronica asked.

"The Quidditch field." I said as Charlotte walked out of the bathroom. "Homo, this is Charlotte Novak. She's in Slytherin and our new friend." Veronica extended her hand and Charlotte did the same.

"It's nice to meet you." Veronica said.

"Likewise."

"So are you going?"

"Not me, I have NEWTs this year." Veronica said as she heaved her bag onto her bed.

"We have OWLs this year, Nikkie. You really should stay and study." Hermione said giving me a look I was becoming all too familiar with.

"Chill out, Hermy. I'm very smart so I'll do amazing on my tests." I winked at her and Veronica as me and Charlotte walked out the door to the boys waiting down below. Just as I thought, Aaron's eyes lit up as Charlotte walked down the stairs to him. I also noticed Harry's and Adrian's eyes light up but I think it was because Charlotte looked so good. I hopped down the stairs and gave Gordon a hug.

"So are we ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Hell yea!" We all yelled, getting a smile from Harry and Ron.

"Let's go then." Harry said. We exited the common room and ran right into Malfoy, Broccov and the a few other Slytherin punks lingering in the hallway.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed.

"We came to challenge you and Potty to a Quidditch match. I no-rules, anything goes Quidditch match. Do you accept?" He smirked like an asshole and that Broccov bitch giggled in a way that really pissed me off.

"You're damn right we accept!" I yelled, jumping in front of everyone.

"What are you doing?" Gordon yelled. "Are you fucking nuts?! We don't even know how to play." I looked right into Broccov's eyes and gave her my best glare.

"It's not hard. All you have to do is be brutal, mean and fucking deadly." I walked closer to her, smiling evilly as she backed away, obviously scared. "We grew up in New York; we were born and bred to be fucking monsters." I then turned to Malfoy and looked right into his eyes. "You just made the biggest mistake in your life."


	10. Chapter 10

I honestly had no idea what I was thinking. I had no idea how to play this damn game and neither did half of my team! I couldn't let Malfoy get the best of me or my friends. Nobody puts down a New Yorker and gets away with it. We are vicious and rude and we fight for our family. I tried to explain to everyone that we were going to do just fine. "Nikkie you are fucking mental! Do you realize what you have just done?! Your friends could possible die because of this!" Ron was yelling in my ear but I was too hyped up to pay him no mind.

Yea, I may have gotten my friends into some seriously deep shit, and I may have just unknowingly lead a few of them to their deaths AND I may also end up getting the ones who didn't die, expelled, but my pride took a hit as did the pride of my friends and family and I wasn't about to take that laying down.

"Nikkie, I bet we can win this little game." Harry told me as he came up from behind me. We just have to play this out perfectly. We need to know who is playing what. I'm the Seeker, of course." He got a little cocky grin and it kinda caused a heat to rise in my cheeks. "Who wants to be the Beaters?"

"What do they do?" Aaron asked from his spot next to Charlotte. We finally got to the Quidditch field and I looked up at the stadium. The six rings opposite of each other were so fucking tall.

"The Beaters are the ones who protect the other teammates from the Bludgers. Those are these smaller bluish balls that run wildly all over the court. They protect them with this thing here." He jogged to the middle of the field with me and the rest of the gang right behind him. There in the field was a box that was shaking slightly. Harry opened the box and inside it was four bats, two blue balls which were the cause of the boxes shaking and a great big red ball. Harry grabbed one of the bats and handed it to Aaron. "This is what the Beaters will be using to smack the Bludgers away from their own team over to the other team."

"I wouldn't mind playing that position." I said, grabbing a different bat from the box. "I love swinging a bat."

"I'll take the other one." Aaron said, placing his bat on his shoulder, giving a quick wink to Charlotte.

"What are the other positions?" Adrian asked, resting his arm on my shoulder. Harry was just about to answer when Malfoy and his team came up to the box.

"Draven, you might as well give up now, there is no way that your little rag tag team can beat mine." Malfoy put his arm around Broccov and smirked.

"Ha! I beg to differ. You, that silly little cum rag of yours and your ass kissers may have more experience than me, my brother, and my friends, but we have two people who know the game and are, from what I hear, pretty fucking well at it.

"Not to mention, I play roller derby, been MVP for four years and Aaron, Adrian and Gordon are in a team that has won the Manhattan Streetball Tournament three years in a row. We are fucking deadly at competitive sports. I think it best if YOU back out of this game right now. I don't want to send any of you to the hospital." Malfoy just smirked at me.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get your bats, mount up and take your places." Two big burly dudes came up and grabbed the last two bats in the box. Aaron and I just smiled as sarcastically as we could and gave our coldest glares. They eyed us back as they hopped on their brooms and flew into the sky. "Zambini, Broccov, Warrington, get into your positions and get ready to play dirty." The blonde bitch, the black kid that thought Gordon was a disease and another player mounted their brooms and flew up. "Bletchley, make sure you guard those goals better that you have ever guarded in your life." A blonde boy gave a smirk of his own and flew up in the air, taking his place in front of the three goal posts. "I'll be waiting for you, Potty." He raised his eyebrows at us and mounted up, flying higher than any of the other players.

Harry looked back at us and I smiled, trying to give some comfort to him that this wasn't a bad idea. It seemed to work because he smiled back, a sort of renewed spirit in his eyes.

"Ok, we need three people to be Chasers. Now the Chasers job is to score the points with this big red ball, also known as the Quaffle. Who wants that position?" Adrian, Gordon and Charlotte stood up giving Harry big grins.

"I get to be the Keeper! Yes!" Ron yelled from behind, getting laughs from the group.

"What's the Keepers job?" Adrian asked.

"They protect the hoops." The whole group turned to the left and saw Veronica and Hermione walking towards us. "You better hope Ronald does a good job." Hermione said as they got to us.

I laughed loudly as I playfully punched Veronica's shoulder.

"I see you guys decided to come after all." I said as she playfully pushed me away.

"Hermione thought you guys might need a cheering squad." Veronica walked over to the box and squatted down. "Besides, who's going to release the Quaffle and Golden Snitch?"

"The Golden wha?" Gordon, Adrian, Aaron and I said in unison. Harry laughed to himself and opened a small compartment I didn't even notice. He pulled out a small golden ball that spread sparkly little wings which began to flap wildly.

"This is the Golden Snitch. Malfoy and I are the one's responsible for catching this little guy. Once we do, depending on who has the most number of points when it's caught, it determines the winner of the match." Harry handed it to Veronica, who held onto it tight. "Now, you see how Malfoy's team is positioned?" We all looked up. "You get in the same positions. It's about time we get this match started."

"I still think you are all completely mental." Hermione said as she walked away to the bleachers. Ron rolled his eyes at her and Harry continued to explain.

"Now, this is to the Chasers, once the Quaffle is released, that's when the game starts, so once you see it bolt for it! Do not hesitate." Adrian, Gordon and Charlotte nodded, as they mounted their brooms and took off, taking their positions opposite of Malfoy's team. "Now, Nikkie and Aaron, the Bludgers won't come for anyone in particular, they just fly around and all you have to do is make sure they stay on Malfoy's side. Got it?" Aaron and I gave him a salute and flew up, taking our positions with our bats in hand.

I had to admit, I was nervous. I had never played this game before and I didn't know what to expect. I looked down and saw Harry and Ron take their positions and Veronica opened her hand, no doubt releasing the little gold ball. She then knelt down next to the box and released the balls me and Aaron were in charge of. They were going everywhere and no where specifically. Veronica then grabbed the Quaffle and got ready to throw it up. Once it was released, the shit was on.

We were losing by ten fucking points. Aaron already busted his nose, he had to save Charlotte a couple of times, and Adrian and Gordon were just kicking Slytherin ass. My arm was getting sore and the Bludgers where relentless. Not to mention, the piggy pair known as Crabbe and Goyle were throwing them back as soon as we sent them off.

Ron was also trying his hardest to protect the goals but Zambini was a really dirty player. Charlotte proved that she could be pretty vicious as well. She would throw elbows, kicks and punches, anything she could to get the Quaffle to the goal. Thanks to her, we were tied, fifty to fifty. I looked up and saw Harry and Malfoy, chasing after something that I couldn't see.

All of a sudden, I heard Aaron scream my name and when I looked up, I saw a Bludger coming right towards me. I gave a mighty roar and swung my bat as hard as I could. It collided with the Bludger nicely and it took off in the direction it came, making solid contact with Broccov's face.

My whole team busted into hysterical laughter as she glided down to the ground. All of a sudden, Hermione and Veronica started cheering and I looked up at Harry. He was waving his hand over his head, his fist clenched. I smiled to myself. He did it, he caught the Snitch, and we won the game.

Our team began to cheer loudly and proudly as we flew back down to Earth. Once I landed, I ran to Harry and hugged him. He won this game for us, he fixed the mess I got us into and it paid off amazingly. I didn't know how I could ever repay him. Hermione and Veronica ran towards us and joined us in our celebration. Malfoy's team landed nearby and began their walk of shame off the field.

I turned toward them and made eye contact with Malfoy. What I saw surprised me greatly. He didn't smirk; give an ugly glare or anything like that. Draco Malfoy looked over at me, comepleatly ignoring Broccov as she cried and complained about her broken nose and busted lip, and he smiled at me. He winked and made a small kissing gesture as he grabbed Broccov around the waist and continued walking away.

"Good game, Malfoy, not! Hope you enjoyed getting your ass kicked, bitch!" Aaron yelled as the team walked away.

"Yo Zambini!" Gordon yelled. "How did it feel getting your ass spanked by a gay guy, huh?" I laughed and ran to Gordon, jumping into his arms as he swung me through the air. "We did good, bitch." He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Yes, yes we did." Hugs went all around and we all walked to the Great Hall for a well deserved winner's dinner.

The dinner consisted of turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes and pumpkin juice. Adrian and Charlotte didn't sit with the Slytherins; they sat at the winners table. Adrian sat next to me and Charlotte sat next to Aaron. Word of the rag tag game of Quidditch quickly got around and a lot of our fellow Gryffindors came up to us, dying to hear the details of the match.

I don't like talking to a group of huge people while I'm eating, so I waved them off, promising them I would explain in the common room that night. The rest of the dinner I was able to eat in peace and didn't mind the random people who patted my shoulder and gave me thumbs up from across the table. I smiled to myself, scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes, thinking that my first day of school, didn't end so badly.

After explaining for the hundredth time how the game went down, I was able to finally go up to my room and relax. After I changed into my pajamas and lay out in my bed, my mind had to wander to Malfoy. What did that little smile mean? He never smiled at me or blew me a kiss in anyway. Was his wand getting a little stiff for me? Was Broccov not doing a good job in the sex department?

'Ugh, get a hold of yourself, Nik!' I thought to myself. 'He's the scum god of Slytherin and he just wants to find a new cum rag. I'm better than that! I have more respect for myself than that blonde Broccov bitch.' I sighed and tried to relax, hoping I could get Malfoy out of my head. I blew my candle out, and closed my eyes, falling into a sleep faster than I thought possible.


End file.
